1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0191749 discloses a waterproof connector including a housing internally formed with cavities, terminal fittings to be inserted into the cavities from behind, wires connected to rear end portions of the terminal fittings and seals through which wires are passed. A seal tower projects back from the rear surface of the housing to accommodate the seals, and a peripheral wall surrounds the seal tower over the entire periphery and projects back from the rear surface of the housing. A rearwardly open annular recess is formed between the outer periphery of the seal tower and the inner periphery of the peripheral wall and has a bottom surface at the rear surface of the housing.
Water may pool in the recess of the above-described connector when the housing is placed with the rear surface facing up. If this happens, the water pooled in the recess may flow down to a mating connector when the housing is inclined to be connected to the mating connector.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent water from remaining in a recess in a connector in which the recess is formed on the rear surface of a connector housing.